I Never Meant To Hurt You
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: Brooklyn Levesque hate Randy Orton or does she? One Shot!


*Warning, I wrote this like two years ago and yeah. Also if you don't like sex, then there is a scene that you might wanna skip because I re read it and I blushed like bad. I was hardcore back then... Hope you like it!*

"Dad come on just let me do this!" I yell getting frustrated. I swear he is so over protective sometimes.

"Its just practice anyways, I'll even take Uncle Shawn with me if it will make you happy." I say giving in to him.

"That's more like it, Shawn will go with you and help you train, then I'll call some others who are in town for Raw and let them come help too." dad says.

"Ugh fine but I swear if I see him I will not hesitate to kick his ass." I say referring to Randy Orton. I have a weird relationship with him. I get along with everyone in the WWE except him. He is so arrogant and cocky and it pisses me off.

"Are you really still pissed off at him, Brooklyn it's been 2 years since that stuff happened." Uncle Shawn exclaims.

++++Flashback to my 21st birthday++++

"Hey Baby Girl, why are you outside this is your party remember?" one of my best friends John Cena whispers in my ear. I sigh and turn around and he pulls me into a hug.

"Alright let's go in." I look over at the bar and see one of my other best friends who I have secret feelings for making out with Maria Kanellis. What the fuck? I know I can't feel like this but I love him but I don't want to ruin our relationship by telling him. I guess I just have to get used to it.

I was dancing in the middle of the dance floor when two tattooed arms circled around me.

"Hey Bee" he whispers in my ear, sending chills up my spine. I turn around and start dancing with him. By now I am feeling kind of tipsy; I can tell he is on his way to being smashed. I look around and notice that half of the people from my party have left. He leans down and kisses my neck.

"Mmmm Randy you need to stop or I won't be able to control myself." I mumble and he keeps kissing me.

What is this he has never shown this kind of affection towards me? I push him away slightly and grab my shot and down it. I pull him over to the bar and order a bottle of Jack Daniels. About an hour later I was smashed, I know that Randy was too cause he was feeling me up even more. I'm not complaining; it's nice.

I groan rolling over. I have a headache from hell. I roll right into someone's chest.

WAIT SOMEONES IN MY BED! What the fuck? I open my eyes and see Randy. Holy Fuck this did not happen. I push him and he groans. I sigh and lay back down. I reach up and wipe the hair out of my face and see that I am wearing a ring on my left hand that I wasn't wearing last night.

WHAT THE FUCK? I reach over and grab Randy's hand and see that he too has a fucking ring on his finger. This can't be happening. I push him again and this time he falls off the bed.

"What the fuck?" and he looks up at me and then gets up holding his head. I gasp noticing that he is naked. I blush and look away. He notices it too but does nothing to cover himself up.

"Geeze Randy put some shorts on or something!" I groan. Why does this have to be so complicated?

"Uh Randy we uh need to talk about what happened last night." Just as he was about to say something, I hear someone banging on the door.

'BROOKLYN NICOLE LEVESQUE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT FUCKING

Oh shit it's my Dad. I look at Randy and he looks at me and then looks down and I take it he just now notices the ring and he jumps up and puts shorts on.

"Brooklyn what the fuck is this?" he yells holding up his hand.

"The fuck if I know I just woke up next to you Randy" I still hear the banging on the door and I walk over to it and open it. I get a fucking magazine and newspaper thrown in my face.

"READ IT" Dad growls. I look at the front page.

_WWE Superstar Randy Orton and Daughter of Triple H Tie the Knot. They were seen leaving the Palace of Love around three a.m. this morning. Wonder if they will remember this in the morning. It is said that it was Brooklyn Levesque's twenty-first birthday last night. Happy Birthday to her, she landed a good one. _

Oh shit.

"I uh...I... Randy, help me out here!" I stutter out. He glares at me.

"Whoa what's with the glare, your acting like this is my fault? You were the one all over me last night, I may have ordered the Jack but you were the one who was trying to get with me so don't get all pissed off at me over something that I had no control over!" I yell at him.

He just gets up and walks out of the hotel room. I look over at my Dad who is beyond pissed.

++++End Flashback++++

I haven't talked to him since that day. We are still married, he wouldn't sign the annulment papers and then it got too late for an annulment and I got divorce papers but he won't sign those either. I really don't know what his problem is.

"He is being stubborn, it's not like I wanted that shit to happen. I was fucking just as drunk as he was. I tried talking to him but he ignores me. I sent him the papers but he never signed them." I tell my Uncle Shawn and Dad.

Sometime I wonder why he never signs them, does he want to be with me or watch me suffer? I groan and lay down on the couch until I need to leave for the gym.

I walk into the gym with Uncle Shawn and go in the locker room and change into a pair of black short shorts and a black death bat bikini top and my Nike's and then walk back out to see him talking to John Cena, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton...WAIT RANDY ORTON.

I walk over to Uncle Shawn and grab him by the arm and pull him over to the other side of the gym and have a serious conversation with him, at which he just laughs at me.

"Its not fucking funny, I hate him so much right now, you don't even understand, words can not describe the hate I feel for him right now."

He puts his hands on my shoulder and then pulls me into a hug and whispers, "I know but you have to get along with him for a while, you do have a story line with him, one where you two are married at that" and he pulls away.

I nod my head and walk back over to where the guys are and hug John and Jeff and glare at Randy. As much as I hate him I am still madly in love with him.

When did my life get so complicated? Oh yeah the morning I woke up married to one of my best friends. I hate life right now.

Monday Night Raw

I'm walking backstage with some of the girls talking about the show tonight when one of the tech guys tells me I need to go to my Grandpa's office. I walk around looking for his office.

Once I find it I knock and here a gruff, "come in ". I open the door and see none other than Vince McMahon himself.

"Yes sir?" He looks up and motions for me to sit. I sit in one of the chairs that he has in his office.

"Not being rude, but what is this about grandpa, I need to get ready for my match?" I sigh.

He gets up and walks over to me and sits next to me and then begins, "I know that this story line is the last thing that you want to do but I don't care. You and Randy need to work out your problems. I know it's killing you to have to work so close with the man you love and he ignores you.

Shit happens. I know for a fact that Randy loves you and that is why he won't sign the divorce papers. I talked to him. I know what you are thinking right now and he has a funny way of showing that he cares but he does and maybe this will help you too out," and he gets up and walks back behind his desk.

"So basically he is a total ass to me and ignores me because he loves me? That doesn't make sense." I hear someone knock on the door and Grandpa says, "Come in." I look up and see none other than my 'hubby' walks in the door.

I glare at him and then look away.

"El idiota estupido que jode," I mutter. I look over at Grandpa and he says, "You know that you need to get along. I will not end the story line until you too are getting along, do you understand that?" I nod my head yes and look over to Randy who just smirks. I get up and walk out of the office. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around and glare at him.

"What do you want Randy?" I see him smirking again. I really hate when he fucking smirks all the damn time. It annoys the fuck out of me. He comes over to me and roughly pushes me into the wall and kisses me. What the fuck is this. I push him away from me.

"Ugh what the fuck is wrong with you? You don't talk to me for two years and leave me married to you and then you pull that shit. I really don't get you. Just leave me alone ok. I will go along with the fucking storyline but when the cameras aren't rolling stay away from me." I yell at him and start to walk away. I get half way down the hall when I get pulled back and turned around.

"What do you want Randy, is this some kind of sick and twisted game you are playing with me?" I yell getting frustrated.

I really don't understand. I turn to walk away from him again but he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. This time I give in to him. It is what I wanted for so long, but he ignored me for two fucking years.

"I'm sorry, ok I freaked and when you sent the annulment papers it finally hit me. I was hiding my feelings from you. I fucking love you, I always have I was just too damn scared to admit it. And yes I said I was scared" he says when he see's the look on my face.

"I didn't sign the papers because it was a connection to you that we didn't have anymore. I wanted to talk to you for the past two years but every time I saw you I chickened out." I look away from him and he brings my face back.

"I really am sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I know it will take time but I want to go back to where we were before all this shit happened."

"To what Randy? You know what we will talk about this later we have a show to do. Oh and I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" I laugh slightly.

"You'll see, but you deserve it!"

**Welcome to Monday Night Raw, this is going to be a spectacular show tonight. We have the debut of a new Diva tonight. There is a lot in store for tonight. We have the WWE Champion Triple H going one on one with The Legend Killer Randy Orton. **

**Orton has made a big rut for himself over the last few months. Putting his hands on the Chairman Mr. McMahon and then his son Shane, but then he RKO'd Triple H's wife the daughter of the Chairman, Stephanie McMahon.**

**Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Orton you should have known better. Then we have The Worlds Heavy Weight Champion John Cena going one on one with The Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy, this should be very interesting as the two have very different unique wrestling skills. Tonight we are starting things off with the debut of the new Diva.**

_**Caught up in this madness too blind too see. Woke animal feelings in me, took over my sense and I lost control I'll taste your blood tonight. You know I make you wanna scream. You know I make you wanna run from me baby but oh it's too late you wasted too much time.**_

**Who... is that who I think it is? Holy Crap its Brooklyn.**

**I grab the mic, "Hey guys how are you tonight? It feels damn good to be out here in front of everyone. I bet you wondering what the hell am I doing here right?" I hear the crowd say yeah. **

**"Well first I have a message for Kelly Kelly," I turn towards the ramp. **

**"You need to stay away from my husband, because if you don't... I'm going to find you and beat your ass," I smile into the camera. **

**"And another message for my husband... babe you might want to come out here for this one." I look up as I hear his music.**

_**I hear voices in my head... they council me they understand...they talk to me... but your losing your religion... all designed to keep you safe... but when rules start getting broken... you start questioning your fate...**_

**I see him walking down the ramp all the while he has a confused face on. He gets in the ring and comes over to me and tries to give me a hug but I push him away. **

**"What is so important that you have to tell me out here?" I look him in the eyes and then slap the hell out of him. He snaps his head back and has that I want to kick your ass look on his face. **

**"You! I can't believe what you did? What were you thinking? You kicked my grandfather in the head and then my uncle and then Randy you RKO'd my mom and then last week you kissed her. I mean come on, are you really that pissed that my Dad kicked your ass four years ago? I want to know what the hell is wrong with you!" I yell into the mic. He is still holding his jaw. **

**"You know what don't answer me, just so you know if you ever put your hands on my Mom ever again or threaten my baby sisters, I will kick your ass and divorce you before you can even say one word. That was the lowest thing ever. I don't know why I am even talking to you or still with you for that matter." I start yelling again but get cut off by him pushing me into the turnbuckle and his lips connect to mine. I feel him smirk and then he pulls back and I slap him again and get out of the ring and walk backstage.**

"Damn baby girl, smack him good enough?" John asks me. I laugh it off and wait for Randy to come backstage. I'm still pissed at him for not talking to me for 2 years but I guess now is a good time as any to talk things out.

I turn around from John when he nods his head towards the curtain. I see Randy come back still holding his jaw.

"God Damn it woman what the hell was that for? You might as well have punched me?" he says groaning. I start laughing and he growls and then says "Run!"

I look at him like he is crazy and then he starts advancing on me.

"Randy? What are you doing?" I start stuttering and he grabs me by the waist and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and starts walking down the hall towards the locker rooms. He passes some of the girls and they give me knowing looks.

He walks into a locker room that I notice is his and he puts me down.

"Randy, we need to talk about what happened. It fucking hurt for you to walk out of the hotel room that morning without even talking to me." He sighs and sits on the couch and motions for me to sit.

"I know, but I was fucking scared. It wasn't that I was mad, well I was because I was hung over and I had woke up married to my best friend and then your dad came and looked like he was going to kill me. When I walked out it was the worst mistake of my life. I'm sorry and that's all I can say. When you sent the papers it hit me pretty hard and that's when I finally realized that I was in love with you."

I don't know what to say to that. It's what I've wanted for the longest time but what do I do just act like the last two years didn't happen. I am so fucking confused. I need to talk to my Mom she'll know what to do.

"I don't know where this leaves us... I want to go back to that night. Right now I need to just go, I'll call you later." I tell him as I get up and walk out of his locker room.

That was last Monday; I didn't call him like I said I would. I haven't talked to him or seen him since then. Tonight is another wonderful edition of Monday Night Raw so I have to talk to him.

I know what I want. I want him, now I just wait for him to make his move. Last night there was a Paper View. Ugh I hate the story line that they put my family in. What's next?

I walk into my locker room to see it covered with black and purple roses. What's this? I look on the table and there is a letter sitting there. It has my name on it. I open it and it says _we need to talk xoxo Randy._

I smile; I guess he is willing to fight for me. I put my bag down and grab my outfit for the night. I'm not wrestling tonight but I do have a promo and I have to go out to the ring to confront Randy again.

Tonight I am wearing lime green and black pleaded shorts, a lime green bikini top and black lace over it, lime green stilettos and a purple studded belt. I get dressed and do my make up and straighten my hair and walk out of my locker room and into the diva's locker room for my promo.

**I walk into the girls' locker room and some of them stand up and glare at me. I walk over to where Kelly Kelly is standing, she has her back turned to me and I tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and gulps. **

**"You see I have a problem. You want to know what it is?" I ask her. She looks away from me and I grab her face and turn it back." My problem is you keep hitting on my husband and that's pissing me off. You need to step back before I kick your ass." and I walk out of the locker room.**

I walk back in the locker room and the girls start laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"You are so vicious, so when are you and Randy going to finally realize that you belong together?" Melina asks.

I just smile and give the girls all hugs and walk back to my locker room. Before I even make it there I get an IM on my phone. Message From Dad.

Dad: Hey Brooklyn, just saying Hi and don't kick anyone's ass tonight. I'm at home, Mom and Aurora says hi and Murphey blows kisses. I love you, be safe!

Brooklyn3: I will and tell them I said I love them and kiss my squidgy baby for me. I love you dad and I promise not to kick anyone's ass tonight. I have an in ring thing with Randy tonight. I have to confront him about hurting you. Did it really hurt?

Dad: Not so much, I felt some of it. I just got a major headache. Nothing some Advil won't cure. Oh and go talk to Vince for me. Tell him that he needs to call someone to fix one of the seats on the jet. Some how it got broken=P.

Brooklyn3: Ugh that's nasty. You know that not just you and mom have to fly in there. Nasty Old Man! But I will. Promo coming up, Got to go, Love You Dad!

Dad: Love you too baby girl, and don't slap the hell out of him this time. :)

I laugh as I am putting my phone away. I walk down the hall to grandpa's office and knock on the door. I hear a rough 'Come In' and I walk in the door. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Princess, how can I help you?" I sit down in one of the chairs. God they are comfy.

"Uh... Dad just IM'd me and said that the jet needs a new seat, it got broken again!" I say in a disgusted tone.

"Damn it, that's the fifth one that they have broken this month." He all but yells. I start laughing and he glares at me.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that at their age they are still in the mile high club, it's kind of disturbing." I exclaim, putting my hands on my head.

He nods at me and then makes a phone call to get a new one replacing the current one. I look at the time on my phone and groan. I have a promo to do.

**I hear my music start to play and I run out to the ring. I grab the mic and start going on about Backlash. I get to the part where my husband kicks my father in the head. **

**"You know what I said last week Orton! Now I know that you were pissed at my dad but did you really have to go after the rest of my family. Come on out because I want your answer." I wait for him to come out and he doesn't. **

**"Either you come out now or were done." I yell into the mic. Not even a few seconds later I hear his music start playing and he walks out holding his championship. I glare at him as he enters the ring. **

**"What the hell are you thinking calling me out here, these people don't deserve to see me or hear anything I have to say?" He barks out. I stand my ground. **

**"What was I thinking? What were you thinking? You only care about yourself and no one else. Was getting back at my Dad worth everything that you have put me and my family through?" I start yelling again. **

**"You care more about getting that title around your waist then you do about YOUR family, YOUR friends, and most of all Me. You care about that and that only." I start crying. He drops his belt and tries to pull me to him but I push him away. **

**"No, this is it. I can't do this, you have the title now, and you don't need me or anything else. You got your revenge on my dad. Good Job." I go to walk out of the ring but he grabs me and pushes me into the turnbuckle. **

**"You're not leaving me because of this. You mean more to me that that damn title. I'm sorry for what I did to your family. I will do everything in my power to make it up to them but please Brooklyn, I'm begging you. Don't leave me." He pleads. I shake my head no and get out of his grasp and climb out of the ring and walk back stage.**

When I walk from behind the curtain I see a bunch of people staring at me. "What?" and they all look away. I wipe my eyes and start heading to my locker room. I hear people calling my name but I choose to ignore them. I had to think of the day that Randy walked out of the hotel room to make my self get upset and start crying for the camera. There is another promo coming up so I just sit in my locker room and wait for them to start it.

**I slam the door to my locker room and not even a few seconds' later Randy storms in and spins me around and kisses me. I try to push him off but he pulls me closer to him and I give in to him and start kissing him back. "I'm sorry, I love you. I will try my damnedest to talk to your family and put this behind us," he mumbles against my lips while wiping my tears away. **

**"I love you!" I tell him and he kisses me again and we hear them say cut.**

Even though they said cut he still keeps kissing me.

"I love you too!" and he kisses me again. Geeze I can't complain his kisses make me melt but let a girl breathe. I pull back and sit on the couch that's there and he sits down next to me and pulls me into his arms.

"I'm sorry for everything, I really want to make it up to you. I know were married but will you go out on a date with me?" he says into my neck. I smile and then move his face and kiss him.

"Is that a yes?" and I kiss him again. I really do love him; I just hope that it's different with me that he was with other girls.

I groan pulling away after hearing a knock on the locker room door. I walk over to it and open it and as soon as it's open I get slapped in the face. I turn back to look who it is and see Barbie aka Kelly Kelly standing there.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yell at her and she smirks and walks right past me and over to Randy and kisses him. He pushes her off him and she tries to kiss him again.

Still holding my jaw I walk over to her and turn her around and punch her in the face. She retaliates by kicking me in the stomach but I quickly recover and grab her by her hair and throw her on the ground and get on top of her and start hitting her.

What the fuck is her problem? I know it was a story line but there has to be more than that for her to just attack me. I feel two arms wrap around me and pull me off of her. I try to get back to her but he keeps his arms firmly around me.

"What the fuck, Barbie?" I yell. She starts to laugh wiping the blood that is coming from her lip.

"What? Did you think the storyline was fake? I really do want your husband and I will do anything to get him. " And she walks out of my locker room. I turn around and glare at Randy and he puts his hands up in defense, " I didn't know, I thought it was all part of the story line." Ugh... This really sucks.

I can't deal with this right now but just as I am about to walk out of the locker room Randy grabs me and pulls me into his arms and kisses me again. And then Grandpa barges into the locker room.

"What the hell is this I hear you and Barbie got into an unscripted fight?" He yells. I wince at the tone in his voice. I really hate when he is mad, it scares me.

"Vince, we were in here um... _talking_ when Barbie knocked on the door and Brooke opened it and got slapped by Barbie and then she kissed me and yea it kind of went from there and then Barbie pulled some shit about doing anything to get me. I honestly have no clue what that bitch is on." Randy explains to him what happened.

He stands there fuming and he opens the door and yells for a tech to go get Barbie. Its a few minutes before she walks in the locker room and all I hear is Grandpa telling her she is suspended for 60 days for un-sportsman like conduct.

I almost laugh at the look on her face. He turns to me and tells me that I am only allowed promos, no in ring action and that I am on probation and I just pout and Randy stands there amused.

I hate this, it's like... Ugh it sucks ass. Being sick that is, I'm at home sick. Damn it, I want to be on the road with my sexy husband but no, Grandpa forbid me from wrestling for the next month until he was sure that I was well enough to wrestle.

It's been 5 months since the incident with Barbie and she backed off my man completely. Randy and I worked everything out, we are happier that we have ever been. It's almost like the last two years happened. What sucks even more is I don't think me being sick has anything to do with a virus. I think I am pregnant; it's all Randy's fault.

****Flashback****

I was at home for the weekend, while Randy was at his parents' house doing some shit with his brother Nathan. I was sitting in front of the fireplace reading Breaking Dawn.

The love story of Edward and Bella never gets old for me. I look at the clock above the fireplace and sigh knowing that I need to go to sleep. I put my book down and turn off the fire and walk up stairs to my bedroom.

I stripe of all my clothes and get in the bed. The way the silk rubs across my skin is amazing. I love the way it feels. I fall asleep shortly after my head hits the pillow.

I wake up to someone rubbing circles in my back. I smile and he nuzzles his face into my neck and kisses me. I let out a moan and he smirks.

"Morning Baby, I thought you were at your parents house." I yawn. He smiles and tells me he missed me so he came home. I lean over and kiss him and he puts more pressure into it making me moan again.

I run my hands down his chest and that's when I realized he was naked too. I moan again and he looks at me and smirks. He pulls me onto his lap and I can feel him getting hard on my stomach.

This is a nice to wake up too. Just knowing that I turn him on makes me wet. I really love him so fucking much. I lean down and kiss him adding more pressure into the kiss totally forgetting to breathe.

I pull back gasping for air and he laughs slightly. I smack his chest and he moans like a fucking porn star. I lean down and kiss the spot where I hit him and let my tongue run lightly over his nipple. I can feel him twitch and he moans again. He suddenly grabs me and flips me over and hovers me.

"I love you so fucking much!" he whispers in my ear. I pull his head towards me and I whisper, "then show me! " on his lips and kiss him.

Oh and does he, he pushes into me making me scream out in pain and pleasure. He is the biggest I have ever seen. He stretches me pretty wide. He goes really slow knowing that I am not used to having someone inside of me.

OOOOH " I moaned out as he struggles to fit inside of me. He finally pushes all the way in fucking me with deeper and harder thrusts. I was moaning louder as he was inside of me and taking advantage of me. Making me wetter and wanting him even more.

"Fuck, I love how tight you are!" he whispers thrusting in out taking hold of my breast.

"Tell me how much you love me while I am fucking you baby, tell me how you want it." he growls.

"Oh Fuck Randy, Fuck me harder, I...OH GOD... I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I plead with him and scream his name. I wanted him to fuck me as hard as he could.

He picked me up off the bed with him still buried inside of me and pushed me up against the bedroom wall and he started fucking me much harder now. His hands holding my waist, holding my body effortlessly and lowering me on to his member, up and down with force and speed.

"You like that? Is that hard enough for you?" He moans in to my ear. His breathing was deep, he kept fucking me harder and deeper and faster. I was seconds away from exploding all over him. The muscles contracted around him, and I couldn't hold back any longer and came all over him.

"RANDY" I moan/yell.

"FUCK" he yells, thrusting into me one last time and shooting his load into me. He set me down and my legs gave out an he picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Damn baby that was fucking amazing. The best ever." he gasps lying down next to me.

" Want to do it again" and he rolls onto me and kisses me.

*End Flashback*

I walk into the doctors' office and patiently wait until the Nurse calls me back. I look around and see all the pregnant women with their boyfriends or husbands at their side. I can't help but to want that too, but I know Randy is working so I guess its ok.

" Mrs. Orton, the doctor will see you now." The nurse calls me in. She checks my weight, height, blood pressure, and all that good stuff. After all that shit is done I get put in one of the exam rooms.

" Good Morning Brooklyn, how are you?" Dr. Carpenter asks me. I smile at her.

"So are you and Randy together yet, or is it still onscreen?" She asks. I laugh but reply," no, we are together...that part of the reason I am here. I think I am pregnant."

She nods and reaches into the cabinet and takes out a container and asks me to pee in it. I do and give it back to her and she reaches into the same cabinet and pulls out about 3 different strips and dips them in the pee. That's gross.

She waits a minute and looks over them and turns to me and tells me that I am in fact pregnant. She then wants to run an ultra sound to try and determine how far. She rubs the cool gel over my belly and turns on the sonogram machine and starts moving the wand around trying to find the heartbeat.

She smiles widely when she finds what she is looking for and points it out. It brings tears to my eyes knowing that there is a life inside of me. She prints me off some pictures and wipes the gel of my stomach and schedules another appointment for next month.

She gives me a list of things I can and cannot eat and a list of do's and don'ts. She gives me hug and walks out. I leave a minute after her and hand the card to the secretary for her to log in my appointment. I leave the clinic with a smile on my face but a worried one. I wonder how Randy will react to this. I grab my phone and call my mom.

Mom: Hello!

Brooklyn: Hey Ma, what's up?

Mom: What's wrong you sound upset.

Brooklyn: No It's just that I...uh...

Mom: Spill... Now.

Brooklyn: .

Mom: What?

Brooklyn: I said, Im pregnant and I'm scared Randy wont love me anymore.

Mom: Brooklyn, Randy loves you no matter what! He won't leave you honey. Talk to him.

Brooklyn: I'm scared to tell him Mom, he is all I have...well besides you guys but you know what I mean.

Mom: You know I was scared to tell your Dad I was pregnant with you. I was 15 but I will always remember the look on his face when I told him. He was happy and I was scared that he was happy. I mean we were so young. Now when I told Grandpa, now that was a whole different story. He was pissed. Baby Girl you just need to tell him.

Brooklyn: Ok I will but if he flips I'm blaming this on you.

Mom: Ok, and he won't.

We talk for a little bit more before I start getting tired and I go to sleep.

I decide to surprise him at one of the shows in St. Louis. I called his parents and brother and asked them to come. I called Grandpa and told him I was making a visit but it had to be a secret and I needed a hotel room.

Randy won't be at the hotel because he has a house there. Grandpa agreed. He was going to let me interrupt Randy on one of his speeches about how no one deserves to be in the same ring with him and that's where I would go out.

I'm right at four months now and I'm starting to show, depending on what I am wearing. I decided to wear black and red plaid shorts, a red studded belt and, a black Mrs. Orton tank top that barely shows my belly, and red stilettos.

I call Grandpa to make sure everything is set and I am hidden until its time for me to go out there. About 20 minutes into the show is where Randy's segment came in. I waited patiently in my room until the tech came. People were staring at me the whole time I walked through the arena.

I got to the entrance and watched as Randy was out in the ring in just his tight all covered in baby oil. How his muscles contract when he moves makes me want to just go out there and rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless.

OH GOD. I swear every since I got pregnant I have became like super horny. I swear the batteries have died on my vibrator like a million times. I need the real thing.

**"No one deserves to be in the same ring as me." I hear Randy say, and that's my cue for my music to start.**

_**Caught up in this madness too blind too see. Woke animal feelings in me, took over my sense and I lost control I'll taste your blood tonight. You know I make you wanna scream. You know I make you wanna run from me baby but oh its too late you wasted too much time.**_

"**Now babe, do you really think that no one deserves to be in the same ring as you." I taunt walking down the ramp. I can hear people screaming my name as I finally reach the ring. **

**I walk up the steel step and Cody opens the rope for me. **

**"Thanks Cody. But you and Ted can leave." They look at me skeptically and then back at Randy and he motions for then to go. **

**"Brooklyn! What the hell are you doing here, your not allowed to be here?" He scolds me. I laugh slightly.**

**"You know what my Grandfather know I'm here he gave me the ok to be here." I scan the crowd and I finally see Randy's parents and Nathan sitting by the timekeeper.**

**"I knew we were in your home town so I invited your parents and your brother. I think they deserve to know this too. Now I need for my family to come out and stand on the stage."**

**I wait a minute and my Mom, Dad, Murphey, Aurora, Grandpa, Shane, and Grandma came out. **

**"Wait, I need Cena to come out too." I motion and John comes out. Everyone has confused looks on their face except Mom; she is the only one that knows. I just told Grandpa that it was important, and he went with it.**

**"Now so that all of our family is here, there is something I need to tell you." I say looking him in the eye. He has this look like he is scared of what I am going to say. **

**"Well, Babe you did come out here for a reason so spill," he says. I gulp and then grab him and pull him closer to me and grab his hand and place it on my stomach and whisper in to the mic, " I'm pregnant," and I hear gasps from everyone and he just looks at me. **

**"Randy, say something!" **

**"I…uh… you're...how." he stutters. **

**"Well I don't want to give details to the whole world of just exactly how I got pregnant, but I am." He finally smiles, I guess getting over the shock and he picks me up and spins me around and kisses me. **

**"I love you!" he mumbles into my neck. I laugh slightly and tell him I love him too.**

**I love this man with all that I have and I could never envision my life with out him. He is the reason I am who I am and I will love him until the day I die.**


End file.
